


Wayward Wife

by moonwillow27458



Series: Things I posted on tumblr at 2am [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Jody Mills, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Donna Hanscum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: Jody gets hurt on a hunt, but she's more worried about the werewolf getting away than her broken leg





	Wayward Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for the prompt on my tumblr "Can you do a Donna/Jody thing with them at a hospital please?"
> 
> Love me some hurt and comfort

Werewolf hunts were the worst, Donna had concluded. Since joining Jody and the girls, she’d been on many a hunt - vampires, ghosts, demons. But of them all, she hated werewolves the most. It wasn’t like some monster movie, where the werewolf is covered in fuzzy hair. Nope, they looked like normal people and that made the job ten times harder. Not to mention that they were stuck in the middle of the woods looking for the thing. It freaking sucked.

Donna heard a crack somewhere to her right. The sound wouldn’t have worried her at all, except it was followed by a string of curse words in Jody’s voice. She turned, and found Jody laid on the floor with her leg at a right angle. She winced in sympathy, but moved quickly to help Jody up. If they were lucky they could be at the hospital in half an hour at the most. Jody pulled away from her hold.

“What are you doing, the wolf went that way,” Jody pointed off to her left, behind a small mound. Donna shook her head and wrapped her arm around Jody’s torso.

“I’m helping my girlfriend to the damn hospital, what does it look like?” Donna snapped. It shut Jody up, Donna never took that tone with her so she must have understood how mad she was. Donna pulled Jody up and helped her hobble over to the car. Every step caused Jody to wince, but she didn’t say a damn word. Donna prayed there would be no red lights between there and the hospital.

 

Donna could only watch through the window as the doctors reset Jody’s leg. Despite how painful the procedure was she refused to take any anaesthetics, something about a bad experience with the Sioux Falls doctors. The doctors couldn’t believe it, but Jody always was a bit of a maverick. Donna waited for them to be done, before slipping back into the room.

“What the Hell! We had the damn thing, could this not of waited?!” Jody yelled at Donna the minute the door closed. Donna bit the inside of her cheek to stop exploding.

“Don’t what the Hell me, Jodes, I’m what the Hell-ing you!” She yelled back. “Surely you know how bad it is to leave a broken leg.”

“You let the werewolf get away!”

“Firstly, I called Sam and Dean to deal with it,” Donna argued, holding up a finger. She flipped up a second and continued. “Secondly, you had a broken leg, you were in pain! Did you want me to actually hunt that thing when I was worried about you bleeding out?” Jody’s face softened, the fight leaving her body. Donna perched herself at the edge of the hospital bed, stretching over to tuck a stray strand of Jody’s hair out of her face.

“Jodes, I was worried,” Donna said quietly. “I hate saying you hurt, I hate you being so reckless.”

“I’m sorry babe,” Jody replied. She leaned into Donna’s soft touch, a small smile growing on her face.

“Just promise me you’ll be more careful next time, ay?” Donna asked hopefully. Jody rolled her eyes but reluctantly agreed, making Donna’s grin come back. “My wayward wife, what would I do without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. This is one of my favourite ships of all time, I wish I wrote more of them
> 
> If you want a prompts filling in shoot it my way at my [tumblr](http://benevolentsam.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
